Datacenters and other computing systems typically include routers, switches, bridges, and other physical network devices that interconnect a large number of servers, network storage devices, and other types of computing devices in racks, containers, or other enclosures. The individual servers can include processors, memory devices, hard disk drives, and other hardware components configured to execute computer instructions to provide one or more virtual machines or other types of virtualized components. The virtual machines can then be used to execute applications when performing desired tasks to provide cloud services or other suitable computing services to users.